Hold On, My Brother
by ChoCedric
Summary: The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, seen through Cedric's eyes. Discover his thoughts and feelings before his death, and see what happens to him afterwards!


A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I liked the idea and decided to write another one-shot using it. It is the events of and after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament through Cedric's eyes. I hope you enjoy it.

Hold On, My Brother

By: ChoCedric

Seventeen-year-old Cedric Diggory lay in his four-poster bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory. It was the night before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. His parents, his beautiful girlfriend Cho Chang, and all his friends would be there to cheer him on. He was excited, he had a good chance of winning: he and Harry Potter were tied in first place.

As he tried to get to sleep, he thought about the events of the past year. When he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he had crossed his fingers and hoped he'd get the chance to contribute something to Hogwarts. It was his sixth year, and he'd always tried extremely hard to make everyone, especially Professor Dumbledore, proud of him. On the night the champions were selected, which was on Halloween, he couldn't believe his luck when Dumbledore said happily, "The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory!" Many people cheered, especially his housemates at the Hufflepuff table. He sincerely hoped he could complete all the tasks; Hufflepuff had not been given a lot of glory for a very long time. It was always Gryffindor or Slytherin that won anything lately, it seemed.

But then, everything had changed when none other than Golden Boy walked into the chamber off the Great Hall. Harry Potter. Somehow he'd been able to get into the tournament when no one else his age had managed to. Cedric had been really angry, but tried not to show it in front of everyone. How dare the famous Harry Potter steal his moment of glory, of fame! Everyone was always going on and on about him; it was always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that and oh look at that scar and oh he defeated You-Know-Who and oh my is he the Heir of Slytherin and blah, blah, blah. He couldn't stand it. He wanted some of that recognition for once in his life. And Dumbledore seemed to think that the famous Boy-Who-Lived had not cheated his way into the tournament, that the Goblet of Fire had not been thwarted.

But Cedric's views had started to change when Harry himself had wanted to talk to him some time before the First Task. Harry had actually confided that you had to get past a dragon in order to complete it. And then the First Task had happened. Cedric had been injured somewhat by the dragon, but he had managed to get past it. Then he watched Harry; he had seen it all from the medical tent: how Harry had managed to get past that Hungarian horntail.

And the look on his face told Cedric all he needed to know. Harry had not used some highly advanced charm or potion to get himself into the tournament. He had never even wanted to be in it. Cedric had then started to worry, as he knew Harry worried about this: How had he managed to get in? Who had put his name in there? Was it some kind of a trap, a trick? Was he going to get hurt?

Then, he thought about how ridiculous he had been in the past months. He had been incredibly selfish. How could he have thought that the modest Gryffindor who once played against him in Quidditch was a conceited individual who wanted all the glory for himself? He then realized the reason he'd felt so wronged: his father. Amos Diggory was always pressuring his son to be perfect, and Cedric felt like he could never please him. He realized now that this was why he'd wanted so much recognition: to make his father proud.

But he now saw that Harry didn't even like his fame. He wished he didn't have it. He was famous for something he couldn't even remember. He hated all the gossip and rumors that had flown around about him. Cedric had prayed for forgiveness then; he knew from that point on he was going to change his ways. He turned into a much more modest person. He now didn't care whether he won or lost the tournament; he just wanted Harry to be okay and for him to do well. He almost wanted to back out of the tournament to prove he didn't let fame and glory get into his head anymore, but he knew he couldn't. It was a magical contract; once you were in, you were in, and this was exactly why Harry had to go through with being in it.

When Cedric had found out the clue in the egg for the Second Task, he had told Harry about it after the Yule Ball. This was a repayment for him helping Cedric out before. The Task had gone well.

Now it was almost time for the Third Task. Cedric now wished Harry more luck than ever before. He prayed that the boy wouldn't come to any harm. Many other people hoped this, he knew, because the wizarding world needed him. Dumbledore still believed You-Know-Who was out there somewhere, and everyone counted on Harry to destroy him for good. But Cedric hoped he wouldn't come to harm because he genuinely liked the boy. He actually looked up to him, even though he was younger; he admired him for his modesty, strength, selflessness, and courage. He knew that they weren't really close friends, but Harry was like a little brother to him. He wanted to protect him. He didn't only care about him just because he depended on him to beat You-Know-Who to a pulp.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about his own mortality. Many wizards had fallen after being killed by You-Know-Who and his followers, and he now knew, after looking at Harry Potter and how much he had been through, that life was precious. He did not take it for granted anymore that everything would still be the same tomorrow. He didn't want to be morbid, but if anything happened to him, he wanted to make sure he had said all the right things: to have said I love you to Cho, his parents, and friends. He wanted them all to know how much they meant to him.

And thinking these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day passed slowly. Cedric was riddled with nerves about the upcoming Task. It was a quiet day, one spent in the company of Cho and his parents. His friends also joined him for many pleasant minutes. They walked around the grounds and then sat under a tree, talking and laughing. At one point, it had just been him and Cho sitting together, holding hands.

"You know I love you, right?" he said softly to Cho, putting his arm around her. "And I always will. No matter how far apart we are, nothing can break the bond we share. I am so lucky to have gotten to know you and to have shared the last six months with you."

"I love you too, Cedric, always and forever," Cho said, smiling up at him and leaning into his embrace. "And I wish you the best of luck tonight. You have made me proud already. It doesn't matter whether you win tonight or not, I will still be proud."

"Thank you," Cedric said, beaming back at her. "Do you want to take a walk, just the two of us?"

"Of course," she responded. He held out his hand and she took it. They then walked for a while, not saying anything else. No more words were needed to define this tender moment.

Family and friends surrounded him during dinner that night in the Great Hall. There was much animated talk; the atmosphere was buzzing with predictions on who would win the tournament. Everyone except the Hufflepuffs, Cho, and most Slytherins hoped Harry Potter would win. But Cedric didn't care. He secretly hoped the raven-haired Gryffindor, who had given the Tournament his all, would win too.

As twilight began to fall, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The talk stopped abruptly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Now was the moment. Now was the time. Even though he was practically shaking, Cedric rose from the table. As he left the Great Hall, he smiled at everyone who had supported him through this tournament. "Wish me luck!" he shouted jovially as he was hugged and patted on the back repeatedly. "Thanks for your support! And stay out of trouble! Don't do anything I wouldn't! I'll see you all afterwards!"

Mr. Ludo Bagman was now about to start Harry and Cedric on their journey through the maze. "So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" he beamed, his voice magically magnified. "Three-two-one-"

With one final wave at the crowd, they both hurried into the maze. Cedric heard Harry muttering "Lumos!" from in front of him, and he did the same. After they had gone about fifty yards, they reached a fork in the path. They looked at each other for a moment, communicating a silent message of good luck. "See you," Harry then said as they went their separate ways.

The next while was filled with many happenings. Many different creatures cornered Cedric, and he used all the skills he had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts to get past them. Then he heard a scream come from far away; it sounded like Fleur Delacour. He hoped she was okay, that someone would find her. He wanted to help her himself, but he had no idea where she was. So he plodded on, knowing her fate was in God's hands and praying that she was safe.

Then there seemed to be a lull in the interruptions; he found himself making his way through many twists and turns without anything standing in his path.

But suddenly, he heard something sneak up behind him. Instinct told him it was a person, not a creature. And whatever this person was doing, it was giving him the creeps. "What are you doing?" he yelled, fumbling for his wand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He turned around, aiming his wand, ready to strike, but before he could do anything, he heard Viktor Krum utter a spell.

"CRUCIO!"

The next thing Cedric knew, unbearable pain was coursing through his entire body. It was pain beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. He was on the ground, screaming and twitching. This seemed to last a lifetime. Make it stop, oh, please, make it stop! He thought desperately, the whole time trying to think of a happy memory so he wouldn't go crazy from the horrendous pain.

When he finally felt as if he was on the brink of insanity, he heard the unmistakable voice scream, "Stupefy!" Instantly, the pain stopped. He lay there, panting, desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Are you all right?" It was Harry; he was standing over him. He grabbed Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," replied the still panting Hufflepuff. "Yeah ... I don't believe it ... he crept up behind me. ... I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. ..."

They both continued to look at the fallen Krum. "I can't believe this ..." muttered Harry. "I thought he was all right."

"So did I," Cedric replied.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," admitted Harry.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric asked.

"No," Harry answered. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him ... otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric growled, but he still held true to his moral beliefs and sent up a shower of red sparks into the air.

He and Harry continued to stand there for a moment. Cedric then broke the silence by saying, "Well ... I s'pose we'd better go on. ..."

"What?" said Harry. "Oh ... yeah ... right ..."

They went on up the dark path, saying nothing more. Then they went their separate ways again.

After getting past a few more creatures, Cedric's heart soared with excitement. There, gleaming in the moonlight, was the Triwizard Cup. He sprinted towards it, knowing that a Hogwarts victory was in his hands now.

Then he heard Harry's voice. "Cedric!" he shouted. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time. He hurled himself past the obstacle, but he was going so fast that he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as a humungous spider bore down upon him.

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed. But the spell did not work. The spider jerked, simply scuttled around, and ran at Harry.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But the spells were only making the creature agitated. To Cedric's horror, he saw it lift his little brother up into the air; he struggled, kicking at it. His leg connected with its pincers, and then a look of extreme pain crossed his face. Cedric found his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" But his spell had no effect either.

Now terrified, Cedric stared as the spider opened its pincers once more. But then he heard Harry scream "Expelliarmus!" and he was dropped. The spell had worked! Then they both yelled "Stupefy!" at the same time, both aiming their wands at the ugly brute. These combined spells finally worked, and it keeled over.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry called back, panting. His leg was bleeding. He tried to get up, but his injury would not allow him to do so.

The cup was standing feet from Cedric. "Take it, then," Harry said, "Go on, take it. You're there."

Even though he wanted to take the cup, even though he wanted to give Hogwarts and his father this victory, Cedric knew what he had to do.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry argued. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

But the older boy shook his head, taking a few steps away from the magnificent object. "No," he said.

"Stop being noble," Harry said. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric looked at Harry again, admiration shining in his eyes. "You told me about the dragons," he said. "I would've gone down in the First Task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry retorted. "You helped me with the egg-we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry.

"You should've got more points on the Second Task," said Cedric honestly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric yet again. He stepped over the spider's legs and joined his brother. "Go on," he said. His arms were folded; a look of determination was on his handsome face.

Harry turned from Cedric to the cup, and then looked back at Cedric. "Both of us," he said finally.

"What?" said Cedric.

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric unfolded his arms and looked at Harry for a long moment. He then smiled down at him. "You-you sure?"

"Yeah," answered Harry. "Yeah ... we've helped each other, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

Cedric still stood there in stunned disbelief at Harry's selfless words; then he grinned. "You're on! Come here!" He grabbed Harry's arm and helped him towards the cup. When they got there, they held a hand out over one of its gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One-two-three-" They both grasped a handle.

It happened instantly. What's going on? Thought Cedric as he felt the familiar sensation of a Portkey. The wind howled as he hurtled along, Harry still at his side.

It seemed like they were going to be moving like this forever, but finally, the Portkey deposited them on the ground. Harry let go of the Triwizard Cup. "Where are we?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Cedric got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they studied their surroundings. They realized that Hogwarts might be thousands of miles away now. They were standing in a dark graveyard. There was an old house on the hillside. Cedric suddenly had a bad feeling ... a very bad feeling about this. He looked down at the cup, then back up at Harry. "Did anyone tell YOU the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," Harry replied. "Is this supposed to be part of the Task?"

"I dunno," Cedric said, feeling more nervous by the second. "Wands out, do you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

They both pulled out their wands. Cedric then had the spooky suspicion that he was being watched, and from the look on Harry's face, he knew he felt the same. "Someone's coming," Harry said suddenly.

And sure enough, a figure was making its way towards them, walking between the graves. He was short, wearing a cloak, and had a hood on to hide his face. He was carrying something in his arms; was it supposed to be a baby? Cedric looked at Harry questioningly, but Harry was as thoroughly confused as he was. They turned and continued to watch the figure approach.

He stopped beside a marble headstone, only about six feet from them. For several moments the three of them just stared at each other.

Then, to Cedric's horror, Harry fell on the ground, clutching his head. His wand rolled away from him. Cedric's immediate reaction was to try to help him. "Harry, what's wrong?" he shouted, but he realized the other boy was in too much pain to focus on hearing him.

And then, seconds later, he heard a voice. It was high-pitched and icy. "Kill the spare!" it said shrilly.

What? Thought Cedric in bewilderment. Kill the spare? What does that mean? He then received his answer to that question much too soon. A second voice screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light came shooting towards Cedric. He was paralyzed with shock, and he tried to get himself to move out of the way in time to dodge it.

But no. He didn't make it. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. The light surrounded him, and a rushing noise came towards him. He knew his life was over. He immediately started to pray to God to keep everyone else safe. I'm so sorry, Harry, he thought sadly. I would have tried to help you. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, I know you're going to blame yourself. But trust me, it's not your fault. You are the little brother I never had; I will watch over you. Cho, I will always love you, I'll be your angel. Please don't fall apart; you must go on with your life. Please just remember the good times and know that I'll be waiting for you. Mum, Dad, I'm sorry. to all my friends, you must now rely on each other for support, but please believe me when I say I'll never really be gone.

As he was praying, the green light seemed to disappear into him. The next thing he remembered was the light fading. He felt his hand being grabbed by someone, and then he heard something fall. Looking down, he realized that his own lifeless body had fallen to the ground. He now had the ability to fly above the earth, to see everything from afar. He looked at the person who had grabbed his hand, and he realized instantly that it was his grandmother. She had passed away about three years ago, and they had been very close. He had been devastated when she died.

"Cedric," she said softly, holding out her arms to embrace him. "Oh, Cedric, you know that I think it's wonderful to see you again, but it shouldn't have been this soon ... you were only seventeen ..."

"I know," Cedric said quietly. "It shouldn't have been. But I guess this was my destiny. I just wish I had had more time ... I wanted to marry Cho and spend the rest of my life with her ... I wanted to play professional Quidditch ..."

"I know," she whispered into his hair.

Then, a few more figures came towards them. Cedric recognized one of them as Mr. Crouch. Mr. Crouch? He thought, confused. He didn't know that Mr. Crouch was dead. But there he was, flying toward them. A woman whose picture had been in the Daily Prophet for months was following him: it was Bertha Jorkins. This was no real surprise to Cedric; she had been missing for so long that almost everyone presumed she was dead. An old man came next; he was leaning on a walking stick and looked to be in about his seventies or eighties.

And after him came a beautiful red-haired woman and a handsome untidy-haired man. Cedric looked at their faces, and a rush of recognition came over him. It was Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents. He had seen their pictures before.

"Oh, Cedric," Lily cried as she ran towards him and folded him in her arms. "Thank you so much for looking out for my son, my precious Harry. I am so sorry it had to end this way."

"It's okay," said Cedric, smiling at her. "I thought of Harry as a little brother."

"God bless you," James said. "I hope he knows that he has protection from all of us."

"That boy always puts up a good fight! Strong-willed, that one is!" exclaimed Bertha Jorkins.

The next few minutes continued, with quiet and shocked conversations as they watched the events on Earth unfold. They saw Harry look at Cedric's body with numbness and horror on his face. They watched as he was tied to a headstone, his arm was forcibly cut, and his blood was added to a foul-looking potion. Then the face of none other than Lord Voldemort himself appeared. The other man, the one who had killed Cedric, "Wormtail," he was called, helped robe Voldemort as he stepped out of the cauldron.

After this came the Death Eaters. Voldemort gave a long speech to them about his family history. He talked about how Harry Potter helped to resurrect him; about how he was his most bitter enemy, but the fact that his blood was added to the potion made the demon strongest. Harry still lay on the headstone, frozen in place. He didn't want to be part of any of these awful plans.

Then, Cedric saw another figure coming towards them. This one was bathed in pearly light, and she was not human. She looked as if she was the Creator, the one who gave people life on Earth.

And sure enough, she was. "Cedric, Lily, James, Frank, and Bertha," she said in a soft, gentle voice. "There is no time to explain why at this moment, but I need you all to come with me. Harry's going to need you now, more than ever before. You must help him."

The five people agreed. I'm on my way, Cedric thought as he flew beside the angel; he was going to do whatever it took to help Harry. He was so happy that he could still protect him from up here; he wouldn't let him get hurt.

When the angel stopped, him and the others turned to look at her.

"Now," she said, "You will know when you are needed. You must give Harry words of encouragement; he needs the strength to fight this. You'll know instinctively what's happening when it does."

Now, a duel had started down below them, between Harry and Lord Voldemort. The evil man had just told Harry to bow to death, but Harry, being as stubborn as he could, refused. Voldemort repeated the request, and forced the boy to bow by using wand movements. Then, before Harry could defend himself, he was put under the horrific Cruciatus Curse, just like Cedric had been during the Third Task. Fear gripped him as he saw his little brother writhing and screaming on the hard ground. When it was finally over and he was able to get to his feet again, he was put under the Imperius Curse but managed to fight it. Cedric couldn't fathom this boy's bravery. It took powerful magic to fight that. After a few more minutes of exchanging words and Harry ducking another spell, the moment the five angels were waiting for happened. Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" at the same time that Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" and they pointed their wands at each other.

The green and red lights from the two wands met in midair, and suddenly both of said wands started to vibrate violently. Harry gripped his as tightly as he could, holding on for all he was worth. Harry and the Dark Lord were then lifted up into the air, their wands still being connected by the light.

And it was then that Cedric figured it out. This was Priori Incantatem. He had read about it in a book on wands. If two people with brother wands fought each other and cast a spell at the same time, this would happen. Whatever spells the wands did last would be shown in reverse order.

Then, a beautiful, haunting melody filled the air. It was the song of a phoenix. Cedric had been told about the sound of these magnificent birds, but this was the first time he had ever heard it. He had no idea that anything could sound so beautiful. It seemed to be sending a message to Harry: Don't break the connection. Don't break the connection.

With all the strength he could muster, Harry took the phoenix's advice. He refused to let go of his vibrating wand. As Cedric looked on in wonder, he saw a hand emerge from the wand tip; the hand that Voldemort created for Wormtail after he'd cut off his to help restore his Master.

Then, instinctively, Cedric knew it was his turn. A golden light was directed at him, coming from the Creator. As he watched, he saw the astonished look on Harry's face as his ghost came into view.

"Hold on, Harry," Cedric said, his voice showing all the compassion and admiration he felt for him.

The old man was next. He leaned on the walking stick he had been holding onto. "He was a real wizard, then?" he said, with a shocked look at Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did. ... You fight him, boy. ..."

Next was Bertha Jorkins. "Don't let go, now!" she cried urgently. "Don't let him get you, Harry-don't let go!"

Then the three of them - Cedric, Bertha, and Frank, began to pace around. They whispered words of support and encouragement to Harry and hissed foul words to Voldemort.

"Hold on, my brother. Stay strong, my friend." Cedric said softly. "Let me help you. Just don't let go. I'm here for you. You're going to be all right, I promise."

Then, it was Lily and James Potter's turn. James went first. "Your mother's coming ..." he said quietly. "She wants to see you ... it will be all right ... hold on. ..."

Then Lily said, "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments ... but we will give you time ... you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand, Harry?"

Harry was gasping for breath with the effort of keeping a hold on his wand. "Yes," he panted.

"Harry ..." Cedric whispered. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents. ..."

"I will," was Harry's quiet promise.

"Do it now," whispered James. "Be ready to run ... do it now. ..."

"NOW!" Harry bellowed. He finally let go of his wand, and the phoenix song and the golden light vanished. But the five figures still lingered, looking down on him. He ran as fast as he could, towards the Portkey and Cedric's body.

"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed, and jets of red light came shooting from many wands, but Harry ducked and avoided them. "Impedimenta!" he yelled, pointing his own wand at the Death Eaters.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" snarled Voldemort. He raised his wand. Harry screamed, "Accio!" and the Triwizard Cup, which he'd aimed his wand at, flew into his hand. Yes! Cedric thought joyously as he saw him being whizzed back to Hogwarts. He had managed to grab Cedric's arm.

Days later, Cedric was once again looking down on everyone at Hogwarts, the place he had called home for six years. It was the night of the Leaving Feast, and he saw the Hufflepuffs sitting, silent and subdued, at their table. He knew many people had not taken his death well. As he had known would be the case, Harry was blaming himself - if he hadn't asked Cedric to take the cup with him, then he'd still be alive. The older boy wished he'd understand that he didn't blame him at all. The fact that Harry had been kind enough to want to share the victory with him made him smile. He knew his parents didn't blame Harry either; they had talked to him the day after Cedric's death. There was a haunted, faraway look in Harry's eyes as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He'd had this look ever since the moment of his return to Hogwarts; he'd arrived in a howl of wind, grasping the Triwizard Cup and holding on tightly to Cedric's body.

Cho Chang was a completely different matter. She had fallen into a depression. She cried herself to sleep every night, and she didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. She was crying even now as she sat at the Ravenclaw table surrounded by friends patting her on the back. Cedric desperately wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was all right; he had never really left her. He would be her angel, always there to protect her from all evil. "Don't cry, love, please don't cry," he whispered, imagining brushing the hair away from her face with his hands. He ached to hold her in his arms, to kiss her tears away as he had done before when she'd cried. God, she was so beautiful, he'd give anything to see her smile again. It broke his heart - she just wouldn't stop crying! He hated being the cause of one's misery. He sincerely hoped that one day she'd find the strength to fall in love again. He never wanted her to think that by doing that, she was insulting his memory or being unfaithful. If someone else could make her happy, he was all for it. He knew they'd be together again someday.

He watched all the food being eaten, but it was not done with the usual vigor. Even Ron Weasley, the hungriest person in Hogwarts, was not talking with his mouth full or piling his sixth helping of steak and mashed potatoes onto his plate. I'm still here, my Hogwarts companions. I'm still around. Cedric thought.

The thing that deeply touched him that night was the words Albus Dumbledore said after the meal had been eaten. Everyone had raised their glasses to Cedric, and also to Harry Potter for fighting like a true hero.

"Remember Cedric," Dumbledore had then said, the twinkle absent from his eyes. They were now filled with a deep sadness. "Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

And now, even though it was a few years later, Cedric never stopped watching his loved ones on Earth. He knew that once all was said and done, he'd be reunited with them all again; that would be one sweet day. He'd then be able to tell his little brother, Harry, who was still fighting hard, what he had truly meant to him and how he had changed him in the final year of his life. "I'll always be with you Harry." He whispered as he watched the boy softly sleeping in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. "And always remember: Hold on, my brother. Stay strong, my friend."

Finis


End file.
